The Dark Lavender Sweet Story: Run to Hinata
by Umie Solihati
Summary: Apa yang harus dia lakukan saat pertemuan itu terjadi? Menyatakan cinta? Apa dia yakin?/"Kenapa kau pergi?"/"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk bertahan."/Masalalu, apa itu sebuah kesalahan?/my first crossover, chap3 is up! Rate M for save, Sequel maybe tomorrow, happy reading :)
1. Chapter 1

**The Dark Lavender Sweet Story: Run to Hinata**

**By**

**Umie Solihati**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, Ohba Tsugumi, Obata Takeshi**

**Warning: Au, typo, ooc, dan masih banyak lagi kekurangan lainnya.**

**Happy reading :)**

.

.

.

Di sebuah klub malam yang berada di pertengahan kota Konoha, terlihat begitu banyak gerombolan orang-orang yang berkumpul disana. Mereka datang untuk melepaskan lelah dan penat dengan bermacam hiburan yang di sediakan. Musik itu menghentak lebih keras saat malam semakin larut. Orang-orang yang mendengarkan pun semakin tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Tidak lupa dengan kerlap-kerlipnya lampu yang memeriahkan suasana.

Dunia tanpa halangan.

Dunia tanpa larangan.

Dunia kebebasan.

Semua yang ada disini sudah hilang kendali akibat alkohol yang di minum. Pikiran sudah tak jernih. Bahkan tak sedikit yang melakukan persetubuhan disana, tanpa memikirkan rasa malu karena sudah di tonton orang sekitarnya. Padahal jika mau berusaha sedikit, mereka hanya perlu berjalan beberapa langkah menuju resepsionis yang sudah menyediakan kamar khusus bagi yang ingin melakukannya. Haah, mungkin hasrat itu sudah tak terbendung bagi mereka. Diantara kerumunan itu, ada seorang laki-laki tampan yang sedang minum _beer_ langsung dari botolnya. Nampaknya bukan cuma satu botol yang ia habiskan. Itu terlihat dari botol kosong yang berserakan di meja di depannya. Dengan sekali tenggak, ia kembali meminum _beer_ lagi. Para wanita yang tergoda oleh pesona lelaki itu tak beranjak sedikit pun dari sisinya. Mereka dengan setia menggoda lelaki tampan itu. Ada yang menciumi wajahnya. Ada yang terus menggesekan tubuhnya dengan lelaki itu sambil mendesah erotis. Dan masih banyak lagi yang dilakukan para wanita itu untuk menarik perhatian darinya. Tapi sepertinya itu sia-sia, karena bukannya tergoda akan semua hal itu, lelaki itu malah mengusir semua wanita yang tadi mendekatinya. Semuanya pun sudah pergi, dan ia kembali meminum alkohol lagi.

Lagi dan lagi.

Satu tenggak, dua tenggak.

satu botol, dua botol.

Itu semua masih tidak cukup, dan takan pernah cukup untuk membuatnya melupakan semua kesedihan. Ia bahkan selalu sengaja meminum_ beer_ banyak agar ia bisa_ overdosis_, dan mati. Mungkin itu memang lebih baik dan lebih diharapkan olehnya. Setidaknya, jika dia mati ia takan pernah merasakan semua kehilangan dan rasa sakit ini. Rasa sakit yang terjadi sepuluh tahun yang lalu, saat kehilangan mereka berdua. Tapi Tuhan tak pernah mengizinkan hal itu. Mungkin Tuhan masih ingin menghukumnya. Masih ingin memberi siksaan menyakitkan ini karena sudah membuat dua wanita berhati malaikat terluka. Demi apapun ia sangat menyesal dengan apa yang sudah dilakukannya pada Sakura dan Hinata.

Dia mengkhianati Sakura dan mencampakan Hinata.

Sungguh ia sangat berdosa. Ia tertawa kecil saat mengingat semua itu lagi. Menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang menyedihkan, pecundang. Ia berniat meminum lagi_ beer_ yang ada di tangannya. Namun ada sebuah tangan halus yang dengan cepat mengambil botol itu. Ia menggeram kesal, lalu menoleh kearah orang yang sudah dengan lancang mengambil beernya.

"Sasuke-kun sudah banyak minum, kau sangat berantakan," ujar suara wanita itu halus. Sasuke tidak peduli, ia hanya ingin beernya kembali.

"Kembalikan, Fuuka!" pintanya lantang. Wanita yang di panggil Fuuka itu hanya tersenyum. Lalu wanita yang mempunyai rambut merah panjang itu menghampiri Sasuke. Ia duduk dipangkuan Sasuke, lalu mengalungkan tangannya ke leher lelaki yang lebih muda lima tahun darinya itu. Ia mencium pipi Sasuke, lalu beralih ke lehernya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Sasuke-kun," bisiknya dengan nada menggoda. Sasuke sendiri masih tak terpengaruh oleh wanita selalu mendekatinya dengan _agresif_ itu. Fuuka adalah pemilik dari klub malam ini, jadi Sasuke sudah cukup kenal dengan wanita ini. Walau dia sangat cantik, dengan lekuk tubuh yang menggoda karena pakaian yang di pakainya sangat terbuka, tapi Sasuke tak pernah tergoda sedikit pun padanya, atau pada wanita lain. Semabuk apapun, dia takan tidur dengan para wanita murahan itu. Karena ia akan melakukan hal itu pada wanita yang di cintainya. Walaupun disini para wanita itu yang menawarkan, sungguh Sasuke tak tergoda sedikit pun.

"Pergi dari sini!" usir Sasuke tegas. Bukannya pergi, Fuuka malah semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke. Menempelkan dadanya yang berisi pada dada bidang Sasuke.

"Satu ciuman dan aku akan pergi, bagaimana?" tawarnya. Sasuke yang emang dasarnya sudah mabuk berat dan ia tak ingin berurusan dengan wanita di depannya itu tidak mau ambil pusing. Hanya satu ciuman dan bukan dia yang memulai. Itu tidak ada artinya baginya sekarang.

"Singkat!" Setelah mendengar itu, Fuuka langsung mencium Sasuke dengan ganas. Menekan kepala Sasuke lebih dalam, agar ciuman yang ia rasakan lebih nikmat, walau hanya dia yang aktiv. Sasuke sendiri hanya diam dengan tatapan datar. Tidak bergerak dan tidak membalas. Awalnya semua terasa biasa saja bagi Sasuke. Tapi lama kelamaan ia merasa ada yang aneh. Ia merasa tubuhnya panas. Dengan cepat ia mendorong Fuuka dan melepaskan pagutan itu. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Bukan karena ciuman tadi, tapi karena ada sesuatu yang masuk dalam tubuhnya lewat ciuman tadi. Sialan! Sasuke ditipu! Ia melirik tajam pada wanita yang kini mendekatinya lagi.

"Khh~~apah yang kau masukan tadi haah?" tanya Sasuke geram. Ia berusaha menormalkan nafasnya yang menjadi semakin berat. Tapi itu tidak berhasil. Fuuka menyeringai, lalu ia duduk lagi di atas Sasuke. Menatap laki-laki itu.

"Hanya sedikit obat perangsang," ucapnya enteng. Ia semakin menempel pada tubuh Sasuke. Tangannya kini bergerak untuk membuka kancing kemeja lelaki Uchiha itu. Ia tahu Sasuke sudah tidak bisa melawan karena obat itu. Walau otaknya menentang keras, tapi tubuhnya menginginkan sentuhan.

Tangan Fuuka kini meraba-raba dada Sasuke yang sudah telanjang. Dapat ia lihat dada itu naik turun. Menandakan bahwa tubuh Sasuke sudah takluk pada efek obat itu. Fuuka semakin menyeringai, lalu ia mendekati telinga Sasuke dan mengulumnya.

"Khh~khauu~hhh," geram Sasuke. Ia benar-benar merutuki kelakuan wanita didepannya ini, lebih sialan lagi karena tubuhnya malah menginginkan lebih. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan kalau celana dalamnya terasa semakin sempit.

"Mari kita lihat, apa kau bisa bebas dari godaanku kali ini, sayang," ucapnya dengan nada yang di buat erotis. Kini setelah sebelumnya ia membuka baju, tangannya bergerak ke bawah daerah selangkangan Sasuke. Ia mengelus sesuatu yang sudah mulai menonjol itu perlahan.

"Khh~lepasshhh, jhalanghh~hhh," ujar Sasuke kesal. Ia juga berusaha untuk tidak mendesah karena kelakuan wanita itu.

"Baiklah sayang, aku akan melepaskan celananya. Pasti akan terasa lebih baik." Bukan itu maksud Sasuke, _damn!_ Dia benar-benar akan mengutuk wanita yang mempermainkannya itu. Fuuka sendiri kini sedang membuka resleting celana Sasuke sampai pada akhirnya sesuatu jatuh kearahnya. Itu mampu mengalihkan perhatiannya dan menunda aktivitasnya. Benda itu adalah uang dengan jumlah yang tak bisa dibilang sedikit. Keduanya melihat ke arah yang sama, untuk melihat siapa yang melempar uang itu. Sasuke hanya mendecih saat melihatnya. Fuuka sendiri malah terheran-heran dengan sosok pria jangkung berambut panjang yang menunjukan ekspresi datar itu.

"Pakai uang itu untuk mencari laki-lain lain yang bisa memuaskanmu," ucapnya dingin.

"Apa mak..." "Jika tidak akan ku hancurkan tempat ini. Kau tau kan siapa Uchiha?" potongnya dengan cepat. Mendengar perkataan dengan nada ancaman itu, Fuuka langsung berdiri lalu meniggalkan tempat itu dengan rasa kesal dan gairah yang masih memuncak. Kini pria itu menatap Sasuke.

Ia menghela nafas.

Sasuke benar-benar hancur setelah kejadian itu. Bahkan waktu sepuluh tahun tak cukup untuk membuatnya bangkit. Dia malah semakin terpuruk.

"Kau berantakan," ucapnya singkat. Sasuke sendiri tak menjawab, ia masih sibuk menormalkan kondisi tubuhnya karena obat tadi. Pria itu mengambil _beer_ yang ada di meja di depannya, lalu meminumnya.

"Kali ini, apa kau juga akan menolak ajakan kakakmu lagi, Sasuke?" Sasuke hanya menanggapi pertanyaan itu dengan gumaman saja.

"Begitu yah." Ia bergumam pelan yang tak di pedulikan lagi oleh Sasuke. Ia kembali memanggil adiknya itu.

"Sasuke." Kali ini ia sambil menepuk pundak lelaki yang mabuk itu. Sasuke menoleh, dan...

.

**BUUGGGHHH **

Satu tinju keras melayang tepat di perut Sasuke, membuat lelaki itu terperanjat dan membelalakan matanya. Namun setelah itu yang ia rasakan adalah kelelahan dan tubuhnya yang melemas. Matanya pun perlahan tertutup. Tubuh yang sudah tak berdaya itu segera di tangkap oleh pria tadi. Ia mendekap tubuh adiknya kuat. Kemudian ia kembali menatap adiknya, kali ini tatapan penuh iba.

"Maaf Sasuke, kali ini kakakmu harus memaksa."

Setelah itu, ia membopong tubuh Sasuke keluar dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

Wanita berambut panjang itu sedang menatap gusar pada selembar kertas di tangannya. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa untuk mengisi kertas yang berisi biodata orang tua murid itu. _Well,_ sebenarnya kalau mengisi tentang dirinya sendiri itu tak jadi masalah. Tak ada kesulitan yang berarti. Yang jadi pemikirannya kali ini adalah ia harus mengisi nama seorang laki-laki yang berperan sebagai suami dan ayah bagi anaknya. Semua ini akan lebih mudah jika dulu ia tak terlibat cinta terlarang dengan laki-laki itu. Haah tiba-tiba semua ingatan tentang semua itu terpampang di memori kepalanya. Kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu yang benar-benar merubah hidupnya. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia menulis nama lelaki itu, tapi ia tidak mau. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk pergi dan lepas darinya. Ia tak ingin lagi menyangkut pautkan hidupnya pada hidup laki-laki itu. Sekecil apapun, bahkan hanya sebuah nama pun ia tak ingin mengaitkannya. Tidak, ia tidak membencinya, ia malah mencintainya, masih mencintainya walau sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu. Ia hanya tidak ingin membuat semua jadi rumit jika lelaki itu terhubung lagi dalam padanya. Ia pasti akan berdosa jika lelaki itu terseret lagi dalam hidupnya. Cukup sudah!

Kini wanita yang sedang berada di dapur itu kembali menatap kertas tadi sambil memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tersirat untuk menulis sebuah nama asal, tapi nama siapa? Sungguh semua ini semakin membuatnya rumit. Ia juga merasa bersalah pada anaknya. Hal ini sudah sangat berpengaruh dalam hidup buah hatinya. Tiba-tiba kertas yang ada ditangannya menghilang. Lebih tepatnya diambil tiba-tiba oleh sosok lelaki yang ada dibelakangnya. Dia berbalik, lalu mendapati lelaki yang sedang membaca isi kertas itu dengan cueknya tanpa peduli apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

"A-ano, itu kertasnya," ucapnya gugup. Lelaki itu menoleh sedikit, lalu kembali membaca kertas itu lagi.

"Jadi karena ini sarapan pagi kita terlambat," ujarnya santai. Wanita itu menundukan kepalanya.

"Ma-maaf L-san, dan kertasnya tolong kembalikan," pintanya sedikit tak enak karena sudah membuat sarapan pagi mereka terlambat karena ia memikirkan hal tadi. Andai saja di Tokyo ada sekolah yang tidak mewajibkan mengisi biodata orang tua, terutama tentang seorang ayah, semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja bagi wanita itu.

"Tunggu sebentar, Hinata-san," ucapnya. Ia meletakan kertas itu di atas meja di dekatnya, lalu mengambil bolpoin yang ada disaku bajunya. Setelah itu, Hinata kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan lelaki yang dipanggil L itu.

"A-apa yang anda lakukan, L-san?" tanyanya tak percaya. Orang yang mendapatkan pertanyaan itu tidak langsung menjawab. Ia melipat kertas itu dengan rapih, lalu ia mendekati wanita bersurai _indigo_ itu.

"Aku hanya menandatanganinya saja Hinata-san. Hilangkanlah ekspresi muka seperti itu," jawabnya santai. Hinata sendiri masih menatap laki-laki di depannya. Ia tidak tau harus bagaimana.

"Ta-tapi, se-seharusnya itu diisi oleh..." Tiba-tiba saja perkataannya terpotong, karena L mendadak memegang dan membuka telapak tangannya, lalu meletakan kertas itu di atas tangan Hinata.

"Jika bukan aku, siapa lagi yang akan mengisinya? Anggap saja itu sebagai bantuan," ucapnya sedikit tersenyum. Hinata masih menatapnya.

"Ta-tapi, i-ini,"

"Tapi jika kau mengartikannya sebagai sebuah kelancangan, kau bisa menghapus nama L. Lawliet itu. Aaa sudahlah ayo sarapan, aku butuh gula yang banyak." Setelah mengucapkannya, L segera meninggalkan tempat itu, tapi langakhnya terhenti saat sebuah tangan menahannya. Ia berbalik lagi, lalu mendapati Hinata yang sedang menunduk dengan tubuh bergetar. Matanya tidak terlalu terlihat karena poni yang menutupinya. Cukup khawatir dengan keadaanya, lelaki yang mempunyai kantung mata itu kembali mendekati Hinata. Mengangkat dagunya untuk lebih jelas melihat wajah itu. Dapat ia lihat bahwa Hinata hampir menangis.

"Kenapa? Terharu dengan apa yang kulakukan?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk.

L tersenyum kembali saat melihat tingkah lugu wanita yang sudah hidup bersamanya hampir sepuluh tahun. Tangannya kini beralih pada kepala Hinata, mengacak-acak surai _indigo_ itu.

"Kau itu benar-benar lugu. Sekarang ayo sarapan," ajaknya. Hinata kembali mengangguk, tapi sebelumnya ia memegang tangan L lagi.

"Te-terimakasih,L-san."

"Banyak sekali terimakasih yang selalu kau ucapkan."

"Itu karena L-san juga sudah banyak membantu, sangat banyak. Saya ingin sekali membalas semuanya." Mendengar ucapan itu, terpikir sebuah hal jail yang ada dikepala laki-laki itu. Ia menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu diamlah dan pejamkan mata!" suruh L. Hinata sedikit tidak mengerti, tapi ia mengikuti apa yang dibilang lelaki bernama lengkap L. Lawliet itu. L sendiri tidak menyangka Hinata mengikuti apa yang dimintanya. Kalau sudah begini, tentu saja ia harus menyelesaikan rencana jailnya. Ia semakin mendekat kearah Hinata. Bahkan kini jarak wajah mereka hanya tinggal beberapa centi saja. Dalam jarak sedekat itu, L dapat melihat wajahnya dengan lebih jelas.

_Sempurna dan sangat manis, aku jadi ingin memakannya._

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada ibuku?" Sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba itu cukup mengagetkan mereka berdua. L langsung menjauh dari Hinata. Wanita itu sendiri langsung membuka matanya dan melihat kearah suara itu berasal.

"Suuhi-kun." Anak yang dipanggil Suuhi itu langsung menghampiri mereka. Mata hitamnya menatap tak suka pada L. Dengan kasar, ia melepaskan tangan L dari ibunya.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan ibuku!" ancam Suuhi pada L yang di tanggapi sebuah kikikan kecil.

"Seperti biasa, kau selalu _posessive_, Suuhi-kun." ucapnya tak memperdulikan ancaman Suuhi. Suuhi mendecih,

"Tentu saja, apalagi dari laki-laki sepertimu," jawabnya tak mau kalah. Hinata sendiri hanya bisa mengelengkan kepalanya melihat semua ini. Sering sekali mereka bertengkar karena hal sepele.

"Su-sudahlah, ayo kita sarapan. Suuhi-kun tidak mau bermasalahkan di hari pertama masuk SMP." Kalimat lerai itu keluar dari mulut Hinata, dan langsung dipatuhi oleh keduanya. Hinata sudah seperti jembatan perdamaian saja diantara mereka.

.

Di sebuah kamar yang berukuran cukup besar, terlihat seorang laki-laki yang masih lelap tertidur di atas kasur berukuran _king_ _size_. Di sampingnya ada seorang laki-laki lain yang sedang menatapnya sendu. Dia benar-benar merasa tak berguna karena hanya bisa melihat adiknya hancur tanpa melakukan apapun. Tapi sekarang ia akan mulai bergerak, membuat adiknya kembali _move on_. Salah satunya dengan membawanya ke tempat dan suasana baru. Sebenarnya sudah sering ajakan itu diberikan pada adiknya. Tapi selalu ditolak mentah-mentah. Karena berbagai cara halus tidak mempan, maka ia memakai cara kasar yang ia lakukan semalam. Jadilah ia sudah berada disini, di tempat baru.

Pria berambut panjang yang di ikat kuda itu perlahan berjalan menuju jendela, lalu ia membuka tirai yang tadi menutupinya. Sinar matahari pun masuk melalui celah-celah yang ada disana, membuat si tampan yang sedang tidur pun menggeliat tak nyaman. Perlahan ia membuka matanya.

"Hari pertama di tempat baru kau sudah kesiangan," ucap Itachi. Sasuke belum menjawab, ia memegang kepalanya yang terasa pening. Mungkin akibat dari mabuk semalam.

"Kau brengsek, Itachi," umpatnya kesal saat mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukannya semalam. Itachi hanya terkikik geli mendengar umpatan Sasuke.

"Aku sudah minta izin pada _Tousan_ dan _kaasan_ untuk melakukan itu," ucapnya santai yang dibalas _deathglare_ dari Sasuke.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Sekarang cepatlah mandi dan sarapan, Ino sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Aku harus pergi mengantar Ireka ke sekolah barunya," ucapnya sambil melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Sebelum benar-benar keluar, ia kembali berucap.

"Oh iya, jangan coba-coba kabur," ucapnya serius. Setelah itu ia tersenyum,

"_And welcome to Tokyo_, Uchiha Sasuke."

.

.

.

** TBC .**

** .**

** A/N: Oh My Mamah, ini adalah fic Crossover pertama saya, maaf jika aneh dan OOC apalagi L nya hha xD. Oh iya ini adalah sequel dari fic Maybe Tomorrow. Jujur saya awalnya ga ada niat buat bikin sequel, tapi berhubung banyak yang minta bahkan sampai ada yang PM segala #hiksterharu :'), jadinya aku bikin deh. Buat cari inspirasi aku ngedadak download lagu yang sedih-sedih #ga ada yang nanya woooy. di simpan di rate M untuk jaga-jaga, takut ga aman kalau di rate T. Oh iya, menurut kalian ini aneh ga ficnya? Soalnya kan fic Maybe Tomorrow ga Cross tapi sequelnya Cross, apa tidak apa-apa? Untuk judul saya ngasih dari perpaduan mereka bertiga= Dark-Lavender-Sweet =Sasuke-Hinata-L Lawliet (Saya lebih suka menyebutnya Ryuzaki) Saya tau itu judul yang aneh tapi saya ga tau lagi mau ngasih judul apa, dan ini bakal triangel love. Satu lagi, sengaja genrenya baru di cantumin satu, masih mikir-mikir genre apa yang kedua, mungkin Angst lagi sama kaya Maybe Tomorrow. Ok sekian cuap-cuapnya. Terimakasih buat yang udah review di Maybe Tomorrow : jeje, Luluk Minam Cullen, TheOnyxDevil, Aozora Straw, Guest, kireinaulia, Hinata Hikari, ARN, ZeZorena, pingki954, Uchiha Niwa, nin, Hanako, blacklavender12, hinatauchiha69, hachikodesuka, ika chan, chibi beary, onnci-chan, azzahra, mamamiaoZumi, uchiha yardi, Hyou Hyouichiffer. Maaf jika salah sebut nama dan salah kata. Mind to RnR?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay-hay, saya balik lagi. Sebelumnya mohon maaf jika updatenya telat :) . Ok mari balas review dari yang ga login ;)**

**Rini Andriani Uchiga : Ini udah lanjut. Dichapter ini akan terjawab kenapa Hime bisa tinggal sama L. Terimakasih :)**

**miss taurus: ini udah lanjut, yang my secret girl chapter 6 juga udah ada kok. Terimakasih :)**

**enrique: Maaf telat, saya emang ga bisa janji untuk update kilat**  
**karena saya juga masih punya fic lain yang harus diselesaikan, belum**  
**lagi saya juga cukup sibuk dengan urusan di duta. Tapi terimakasih**  
**karena sudah mau nunggu dan baca ff ini :) . Untuk hurtnya nanti akan**  
**ada, tapi ga yakin bakal ngjleb, hahaha xD**

**Ok segitu dulu, mari kita mulai ceritanya, yeah happy reading :D**

**The Dark Lavender Sweet Story: Run to Hinata.**

**by**

**Umie Solihati**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata.**

**WARNING: AU, TYPO, OOC, PLOT GAJE, DLL**

**RATE M FOR SAVE.**

**.**

Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Yah setidaknya itu adalah nama yang ku pakai  
sepuluh tahun yang lalu, sebelum aku pergi dan melepaskan semuanya.

Keluarga, teman, sahabat, pendidikan, Konoha dan dirinya.

Sekarang aku hanya memakai nama Hinata, tanpa ada marga apapun di  
depannya. Aku merasa tidak pantas menyandang nama itu lagi karena aku  
sudah melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Aku sudah menyakiti banyak orang  
karena telah memiliki hubungan yang terlarang dengannya. Dan saat suatu  
kejadian yang membuka mata dan hatiku, aku putuskan untuk pergi  
meninggalkan semuanya. Dengan membawa janin yang berada di perutku.  
Usianya tiga bulan lebih, mungkin beberapa hari lagi menginjak empat  
bulan saat aku pergi menuju Tokyo.

Sebenarnya aku ingin pulang dan menceritakan semua pada keluargaku.

Ingin sekali mengatakan semuanya pada ayah.

Ingin sekali mendapat pelukan penenang dari kak Neji,

dan ingin sekali dapat hiburan dari Hanabi.

Tapi aku terlalu takut untuk semua itu. Bukan karena takut dimarahi atau dipukul maupun dihukum,  
bahkan dibunuh pun aku tak takut. Tidak, bukan karena itu. Aku hanya  
takut mereka kecewa pada semua perbuatan haramku yang berselingkuh  
dengan suami orang dan tidur setiap malam dengannya. Terlebih lagi istri  
dari orang tersebut sedang mempertaruhkan nyawanya. Aku bahkan tidak  
bisa membayangkan sekecewa apa mereka saat tau aku mengandung anak  
laki-laki yang kucintai. Cinta terlarang yang tak harus terjadi.

Untuk semua alasan itu aku memutuskan pergi ke Tokyo. Aku harap aku  
akan mendapatkan kehidupan baru disana, tentu saja dengan calon anakku.  
Aku juga akan berusaha untuk mengumpulkan keberanianku. Karena suatu  
hari nanti, aku harus menjelaskan tentang semua yang kulakukan pada  
mereka.

Untuk lelaki yang kusayangi, aku sempat membuat sebuah pesan  
untuknya lewat secarik kertas. Ku katakan bahwa semua perasaanku padanya  
salah. Aku juga memintanya untuk menyampaikan perminta maaf'anku pada  
istrinya. Aku tak pantas di maafkan tapi aku tetap harus melakukan itu.  
Aku juga selalu mendoakan kesembuhannya. Cintaku hanya bertepuk sebelah  
tangan tapi aku tetap bahagia. Walau perasaan ini salah tapi aku tetap  
mencintainya. Sampai sekarang.

Aku tinggal bersama seorang yang bernama L. Lawliet. Dia biasa di  
panggil L. Awal pertemuan kami sangat tidak di sengaja. Aku yang waktu  
itu baru menginjakan kaki di Tokyo sedang kebingungan mencari tempat  
tinggal. Walau tak membawa uang tapi aku masih punya tabungan sendiri.  
Walau tak banyak tapi itu cukup untuk menyewa sebuah apartemen kecil dan  
kebutuhan sehari-hari selama sebulan. Untuk langkah selanjutnya aku  
akan mencari pekerjaan disini.

Waktu itu, tidak sengaja mobil yang L tumpangi beserta asistennya,  
Watari bertabrakan dengan mobil lain. Kedua mobil itu hilang kendali.  
Tapi beruntung mobil L bisa dengan cepat di kontrol kembali, sedangkan  
mobil yang satunya lagi berputar-putar tak terkendali. Tak terduga mobil  
itu mengarah kepadaku. Dengan sigap aku coba menghindarinya. Berhasil,  
tapi pecahan kaca dari mobil itu mengenai betis kakiku. Aku meringis  
kesakitan. Aku juga tak bisa bergerak. Disaat itulah L dan Watari datang  
menghampiriku lalu membawaku ke rumahnya untuk di obati. Aku di obati  
oleh asistennya. Sedangkan dia hanya terus menatapku sambil mengunyah  
makana manis. Setelah selesai dengan kaki yang di perban aku memutuskan  
untuk pergi dan mengucapkan terimakasih karena sudah menolongku. Tapi L,  
laki-laki yang sedari diam itu tak membiarkan aku pergi. Dia bilang aku  
harus tetap tinggal disana sampai lukaku sembuh. Aku sedikit bingung  
tapi dengan cepat ia memberikan alasan bahwa ia harus bertanggung jawab  
atas luka itu. Padahal dia kan tidak salah apapun. Walau sedikit ragu  
aku setuju saja dengan tawaran L. Lagipula aku belum mendapatkan tempat  
tinggal. Saat tiga hari berlalu, dan kurasa kakiku sudah sembuh. Aku  
akan pamit dan pergi, L tidak menghalangiku. Tapi dia malah menawarkan  
aku tinggal bersamanya. Dia tau aku sendiri, dan tak punya tempat  
tinggal. Jadi dia mengizinkanku jika aku mau tinggal dengannya. Awalnya  
aku curiga L itu adalah utusan ayahku untuk membawaku kembali pulang.  
Tapi saat kutanya alasan kenapa dia tau semua itu, dia hanya menjawab,  
_'Selama tiga hari tak ada yang mencari anda. Tidak ada berita orang_  
_hilang yang menayangkan tentang anda. Anda bukan dari Tokyo, mungkin_  
_anda kabur dari rumah karena sebuah masalah.'_ Aku cukup tertohok dengan  
semua penjelasannya. Dan karena hal itu aku jadi tau siapa dia. L  
Lawliet, Detektive nomor satu di dunia.

Ku jalani hari demi hariku disana bersama L dan Watari. Yah aku  
menerimanya. Kurasa itu tidak buruk, aku malah sangat berhutang budi  
pada L, untuk itu aku bilang aku akan mengabdi padanya, sebagai pelayan  
atau apapun itu dan L setuju.

L, walau jarang berkomunikasi tapi aku tau dia baik. Dia juga tau  
aku sedang hamil. Dia tak menanyakan apapun tentang kehamilanku, masa  
laluku, atau keluargaku. Mungkin tidak ingin membuatku risih.

Waktu berlalu dan tak terasa aku pun sudah melahirkan anakku. Kuberi  
nama dia Suuhi. Tak ada arti khusus, tapi aku berharap dia menjadi anak  
yang luar biasa. Laki-laki yang keren. Uh, aku sedikit tersenyum karena  
teringat ayahnya. Matanya mirip ayahnya tapi rambutnya lebih mirip denganku. Aku  
benar-benar sangat bahagia kala menatapnya. Rasa sakit yang  
ada di masa lalu seolah hilang.

Suuhi tumbuh sebagai anak yang sehat dengan otak yang pintar. L  
menyadari akan hal itu, lalu ia menyarankanku untuk segera menyekolahkan  
Suuhi agar dia bisa berkembang lagi. Aku menurutinya, walau sedikt  
khawatir, tapi Suuhi sendiri tidak keberatan. Ia bisa masuk Sekolah  
Dasar di umur empat tahun delapan bulan.

Pernah sekali dia menanyakan keberadaan ayahnya. Jujur aku bingung menjawab semua itu. Tapi perlahan  
aku jelaskan padanya, bahwa ada saatnya kita tidak bisa menjelaskan  
sesuatu yang sangat rumit walau ingin. Karena hal itu akan menyakiti  
seseorang lagi. Dan aku tak ingin menyakitinya. Dan setelah itu ia tak  
pernah lagi bertanya tentang ayahnya.

Tuhan, terimakasih, kau masih berbaik hati memberikan kebahagiaan padaku yang pendosa ini.

"Hinata-san." Aku menoleh pada seseorang yang baru saja memanggilku. Ku berikan seulas senyumku padanya.

"Yah, Ayame-san?"

"Bisa antarkan minuman ini ke meja nomor 7, aku harus ke toilet  
sebentar." Pintanya padaku. Aku mengangguk, lalu mengambil nampan yang  
tadi dipegang oleh Ayame-san. Kakiku berjalan menuju meja yang dituju.  
Aku memang sedang bekerja, tapi tentu saja ini adalah sebuah rahasia.

Sebulan yang lalu aku mulai bekerja di sebuah klub malam di Tokyo, hanya  
sebagai pelayan tidak lebih. Ini memang bukan pekerjaan yang enak  
karena walau aku tidak menjadi wanita penghibur, aku masih di wajibkan  
untuk memakai pakaian yang cukup seksi. Aku menerimanya karena jam  
kerjanya yang bisa ku sesuaikan dengan urusanku mengurus rumah. Jika aku  
bekerja di siang hari, aku pasti ketahuan dan L tidak akan  
mengizinkanku. Lagi pula waktu kerjanya hanya lima jam, dengan gajih  
yang menurutku lumayan. Mungkin jika aku bekerja selama enam bulan lagi  
aku bisa menyewa Apartemen kecil untukku dan Suuhi. Semua ini kulakukan  
karena tidak mau terus merepotkan L. Sudah cukup selama sepuluh tahun  
ini aku merepotkannya.

Ku hentikan langkahku saat sudah sampai tujuan.

Kuberikan senyuman pada pelanggan meja tersebut, lalu meletakan  
nampan berisi _vodka_ di atasnya. Setelah itu, ku ucapkan kalimat selamat  
menikmati dan bergegas pergi. Namun langkahku terhenti, karena pria yang  
tadi duduk menarik tanganku. Aku cukup terhenyak, tapi masih berusaha  
bersikap sesopan mungkin.

"Maaf, apa tuan membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanyaku seramah mungkin. Dia  
tak menjawab, hanya menyeringai. Setelahnya, kurasakan tubuhku terdorong  
dan menempel di dinding. Uuh, rasanya tulang punggungku sakit.

"Kau cantik, aku membutuhkanmu," ucapnya dengan suara berat. Aku tau  
apa yang dia inginkan, ini juga bukan hal pertama yang kualami. Satu  
hal yang perlu kulakulan, yaitu menolaknya secara halus.

"Ma-maaf tuan, aku hanya pelayan disini. Jika berminat silahkan  
menghubungi bos kami. Banyak pilihan yang disediakan," ucapku memberi  
alasan. Aku memang tak pernah berniat menjual tubuhku. Aku takut,  
bagaimana menjelaskan nanti pada anakku jika ia tahu aku melakukan hal  
itu. Dia pasti sangat kecewa.

Kurasakan cengkraman tangannya ditanganku semakin erat. Aku meringis, karena hal itu cukup menyakitkan.

"T-tuan, tolong lepas, i-ini menyakitkan," pintaku, tapi sepertinya  
dia tidak peduli. Dia malah semakin menekan badannya ke tubuhku.

"Jika kau tidak berikan, maka aku akan memaksa." Setelah selesai  
dengan bisikan itu, dia memulai aksinya menciumi leherku dengan penuh  
paksaan. Tentu saja ku menolak dan berontak.

"T-tuanhh, janganh lakukan ini," pintaku di tengah penolakannya.  
Tapi dia masih tak mendengar, sekarang tangannya malah sudah mulai  
menggerayangi semua titik sensitiv di tubuhku.

"Ngghhhh..." Kucoba menahan desahanku sekuat mungkin, tapi aku yakin  
itu tidak akan bertahan lama karena sekarang dia malah mulai meremas  
payudaraku.

"Ngghh... Berhentiiihh tuanhh, nghh..."

"Aku tau tubuhmu tak bisa menolak, jadi nikmati saja sayang," bisiknya erotis ditelingaku.

Aku memejamkan mata. Bagaimana ini? Kekuatanku sudah tak berguna  
untuk melakukan perlawanan pada pria yang memiliki tubuh yang berisi  
ini. Sedangkan orang-orang di sekitarku malah menoton dengan sorak sorai  
yang bergemuruh. Apa menurut mereka ini sebuah pertunjukan?

**BRUUGGGHHH**

Terdengar sebuah suara yang cukup keras. Hal itu membuat suasana menjadi sepi. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?

Pelan-pelan, ku buka kelopak mataku. Dan dalam hitungan detik mataku  
langsung membulat melihat pemandangan di depan. Pria yang tadi mencoba  
mengangguku sudah terkapar tak sadarkan diri. Lalu pandanganku beralih  
pada sosok yang di yakini melakukan hal itu.

"Na-naruto-san?" panggilku tercekat. Yang di panggil menoleh padaku,  
lalu tersenyum riang. Naruto, atau lebih tepatnya Uzumaki Naruto adalah  
pelanggan tetap di klub ini. Aku lah yang selalu melayaninya.

"Hay Hinata-chan, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya padaku. Aku  
hanya mengangguk. Dia berjalan kepadaku sambil melepaskan jaketnya, lalu  
dengan pelan memakaikannya padaku. Memang pakainku sudah berantakan  
karena kelakuan pria tadi. Aku malah menatapnya khawatir.

"Na-naruto-san."

Dengan senyuman yang masih terpampang di wajah manisnya, dia menepuk pelan kepalaku.

"Tenang saja, aku akan membereskan semuanya."

"Terimakasih, Naruto-san."

.

Sasuke masih memberikan tatapan kesalnya pada sang kakak. Tak dihiraukannya makanan yang sedari tadi tersedia di depannya. Yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang adalah, melenyapkan makhluk gila itu dari hadapannya yang masih setia dengan seringai kemenangan. Terdengar tega memang mengingat mereka adalah saudara kandung. Tapi Sasuke tidak peduli! Kali ini dia benar-benar tidak peduli pada hal itu.

"Hey, ini sudah satu minggu. Berhentilah memasang wajah seperti itu adikku," ucap Itachi dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Sasuke mendecih, lalu kembali menatap kakaknya itu dengan tatapan yang lebih tajam dari tadi.

"Diam kau! Sudah ku bilang aku ingin pulang," desisnya sedikit menahan emosi. Itu dia lakukan karena di meja makan itu masih ada kakak ipar dan keponakannya yang masih sarapan bersama. Coba kalau tidak, mungkin sudah terjadi perang saudara sekarang.

"Dan aku sudah bilang bahwa kau tak bisa melakukannya, lebih tepatnya aku takan membiarkanmu melakukan itu." Itu memang benar, dan itulah alasan utama kenapa Sasuke ingin sekali melenyapkan si sulung ini. Seminggu lalu, saat Itachi bilang 'Jangan pernah coba-coba untuk kabur." Sasuke pikir itu hanya ancaman biasa, atau semacam gertakan yang bisa membuatnya takut, tapi tidak. Sasuke benar-benar tak menyangka Itachi melakukan hal sejauh dan segila itu. Untuk mencegahnya kabur, pria berambut panjang itu sengaja memberitahu semua informasi tentang Sasuke, terutama secara fisik melalui foto pada orang-orang yang bekerja di lembaga transportasi. Dia memberi perintah, jika ada orang yang mirip dengan foto itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke, maka jangan pernah izinkan dia naik atau pergi. Dan see, semua itu berjalan sukses, Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana sekarang. Akan lebih mudah jika ada mobil sportnya disini, oh dan tentu saja Itachi tidak memberikan jatah mobilnya pada Sasuke. Hanya ada satu cara kabur dari sini, jalan kaki. Dan jangan harap itu akan dilakukan oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Haah, dia benar-benar terpenjara disini.

"Nikmati saja Sasuke-kun, anggap sebagai liburan," bujuk Ino.

"Ini lebih buruk daripada penjara A_lcatraz_."

"Paman Sasuke berlebihan," celetuk Ireka yang tiba-tiba masuk dalam perbincangan.

"Di penjara _Alcatraz_, paman tidak akan menemukan gadis secantikku," ucapnya narsis yang langsung membuahkan kikikan dari ayah dan ibunya. Sasuke sendiri hanya semakin kesal dengan keadaan ini.

Ayah dan anak sama saja.

Ireka sudah selesai dengan sarapannya. Sekarang ia berjalan ke arah Sasuke lalu menarik tangannya.

"Sekarang ayo!" ucapnya yang membuat Sasuke bingung. Tau akan apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke, gadis itu kembali berucap.

"Tentu saja mengantarku sekolah, apalagi. Apa paman Sasuke sudah mulai kehilangan otak seorang Uchiha sampai hal seperti itu harus ku jelaskan."

**CTAK**

Demi apapun, ini adalah penghinaan pertama dalam hidupnya. Berani sekali dia. beruntung terlahir jadi keponakannya, kalau tidak, Sasuke mungkin sudah melempar piring yang ada didepannya, ke wajah polos palsu itu.

Benar-benar Itachi versi perempuan.

Tapi tunggu, entah kenapa Sasuke jadi mendapatkan ide untuk kabur. Jika ia mau mengantarkan Ireka ke sekolah, dia pasti bisa mengendarai mobil, dan mungkin mencurinya untuk kabur dari sini. Great!

"Baiklah," ucap Sasuke sambil berdiri.

"Dimana kunci mobilnya?" ucapnya lagi.

"Kunci mobil apa, kalian akan berjalan kaki paman."

_Whaat_? Jalan kaki? Seorang Uchiha berjalan kaki, ini benar-benar sejarah baru di dalam marganya. Kepala Sasuke beralih pada Ireka. Gadis berambut pirang itu sudah tersenyum _innocent_ sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Untuk hari ini, aku rela jalan kaki dengan paman Sasuke."

Dan Sasuke benar-benar menyesal telah menyetujuinya.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang tidak usah mengantarku, kenapa terus mengikutiku," ucap seorang lelaki muda ketus pada laki-laki yang lebih dewasa darinya yang berjalan di belakang. Laki-laki itu sendiri tak menjawab, ia lebih fokus pada makanan atau disini bisa disebut permen yang di makannya.

"Aku ini sudah besar, lagipula jarak sekolah dan rumah kan tidak terlalu jauh," ucapnya lagi. Laki-laki yang dibelakang masih berjalan mengikutinya, ia mengeluarkan lolipop yang dimulutnya.

"Suuhi-kun belum besar. Bahkan dengan berjalan seperti ini, aku masih lebih tinggi dari Suuhi-kun," jawabnya sekenanya. Lalu ia kembali memasukan lolipopnya lagi, tanpa mempedulikan Suuhi yang kesal. Semua ini akan jauh lebih menyenangkan jika ibunya yang mengantar. Sebenarnya Hinata selalu mengantar Suuhi karena berhubung ini sekolah barunya, jadi ia khawatir jika tidak diantar Suuhi akan tersesat. Suuhi sih baik-baik saja dengan itu. Tapi tadi pagi ibunya bilang tidak bisa mengantarnya karena sedang tidak enak badan. Dia mengerti lalu memutuskan pergi sendiri, tapi ibunya khawatir, lalu malah meminta L untuk menemaninya. Memberikan seribu alasan takan berhasil jika Hinata sudah memutuskan, dan hasilnya, ia benar-benar harus pergi dengan pria yang menyebalkan ini.

Sebuah teriakan panggilan mengalihkan keduanya karena salah satu dari nama mereka disebutkan. Dilihatnya sosok seorang gadis berambut pirang yang berlari kearah mereka, dengan senyum riang sambil memanggil-manggil nama Suuhi.

"Suuhi-kun, tunggu..." teriaknya lantang. Dapat mereka lihat juga ada seorang pria yang mengikuti gadis itu dibelakang.

"Baru satu minggu masuk SMP sudah punya pacar, nakal sekali," ucap L polos. Suuhi mendelik tajam

"Diam!"

Gadis itu sudah sampai didepan keduanya. Nafasnya masih terengah-engah karena aktivitasnya barusan.

"Hhh... Suuhi-kunhh... akhirnya terkejarh jugah...ohayou...hh," ucapnya tersenggal.

"Ohayou moo," balasnya singkat.

Laki-laki yang tadi ada dibelakang Ireka sudah sampai juga dengan mereka.

"Merepotkan, seharusnya tidak perlu ber-aa..." ucapan Sasuke terputus karena kakinya sudah diinjak terlebih dahulu oleh Ireka. Tatapan tajam kembali dilayangkan padanya, tapi sepertinya ireka sudah mempan akan hal itu.

"Itu pasti sakit sekali," komentar L tiba-tiba, dan semua orang kini kemusatkan mata padanya.

"Suuhi-kun, ini siapa? Kenapa tidak bersama bibi?" tanya Ireka. L langsung menghampiri mereka, lalu mengulurkan tangan dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"L. Lawliet, salam kenal. Jika bibi yang dimaksud itu ibunya, dia sedang kurang sehat, jadi saya yang menggantikannya." Uluran tangan itu disambut oleh Ireka.

"Uchiha Ireka, dan oh ini kenalkan, dia pamanku, Uchiha Sasuke." Ireka sedikit menyenggol Sasuke agar mengulurkan tangannya dan berkenalan dengan L. Dengan tampang malas, lelaki bermata onyx itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke." L menggenggam tangannya, lalu mengangguk.

"Senang sekali bisa bertemu langsung dengan bungsu Uchiha. Tampan, pintar, kaya, berbakat, bagi wanita, anda adalah sosok sempuran untuk jadi suami idaman." pujinya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kepintaranku tidak sebanding dengan detektif nomor satu didunia sepertimu, L Ryuzaki." Ireka yang baru tau akan hal itu terlejut.

"Ja-jadi, didepanku adalah detektif terkenal itu?" tanyanya tak percaya."

"Saya sudah pensiun, jangan terlalu dilebihkan, walau kenyataanñya saya memang lebih pintar dari Uchiha-san," ucap L yang sudah melepaskan jabatan tangannya dengan Sasuke.

"Sepertinya kau juga menyebalkan."

"Terimakasih pujiannya."

"Bisa hentikan semua ini, aku dan Ireka bisa terlambat." Suuhi menginterupsi keduanya. Sasuke dan L pun langsung terdiam.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, Suuhi-kun dan paman Sasuke mirip yah, hanya warna rambut saja yang sedikit berbeda." Ireka kembali ikut dalam perbincangan. Kedua orang yang namanya disebutkan itu malah saling bertatapan. Memperhatikan fisik masing-masing. Tak ada yang meragukan omongan Ireka, keduanya mirip. Kulit putih, mata hitam yang tajam. Hanya warna rambut saja yang sedikit berbeda.

Sasuke tiba-tiba mendekati Suuhi, lalu sedikit berjongok untuk menyamakan tinggi badan mereka.

"Jadi, kau Suuhi?"

"Yah, Hanya Suuhi."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**a/n: Ini chapter duanya. Semoga kalian suka :). Tapi sebelumnya saya mau cuap-cuap sedikit. saya tau maksa banget tuh pas dibagian Suuhi yang sekolah diumur empat tahun delapan bulan, karena itu saya minta maaf T.T . Tadinya saya mau bikin Suuhi itu loncat kelas, tapi di Jepang, tidak ada sistem pendidikan seperti itu. Jadi saya memilih cara ini untuk menjelasjan Suuhi bisa masuk SMP di usia 10 tahun lebih. Tapi pas saya cek-cekek lagi di google, ternyata ada anak yang bahkan sudah masuk universitas di usia 11 tahun. Karena itulah saya berani dengan opini saya itu, saya sendiri maduk sd umur 5 tahun lebih #gaada yang nanya xD. Maafkan saya jika itu sebuah kesalahan. Sekali lagi terimakasih dan Terakhir, RnR again?**


	3. Chapter 3

Tangan mungil itu terus bergerak kesana-kemari. Menggoyang-goyangkan sosok tubuh tegap yang sedang berbaring lelap dalam tidurnya. Namun sosok yang sedang menjadi objek itu sepertinya tidak memperdulikan rengekan dan perilaku anak yang akan beranjak remaja itu. Ia terus terpejam, bahkan untuk menangkis suara-suara berisik dari keponakannya, kini ia menempelkan bantal pada telingannya. Menutup erat semua celah.

Si pelaku sendiri tidak mau kalah. Ia bahkan benci dengan satu kata menyebalkan itu. Dengan segera gadis berambut pirang itu mengambil bantal yang menutupi telinga pamannya dan mendadak ia berteriak dengan keras. Tepat di telinganya.

"**PAMAN SASUKEEEEEEEE..."**

Kaget, tentu saja itu terjadi pada Sasuke. Ia mengumpat keras atas perbuatan keponakannya itu. Tangannya memegang telinga yang sudah menjadi korban karena suara cempreng Ireka. Sepertinya ia harus memeriksa keadaan indra pendengarannya pada dokter khusus.

"Kau tahu Ireka? Kau adalah Uchiha pertama yang berteriak seperti itu. Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal konyol itu," ucap Sasuke tak percaya. Ireka sendiri malah menampilkan senyuman tanpa dosa.

"Itu lebih baik daripada seorang Uchiha yang bangun kesiangan. Demi apapun ini sudah jam sepuluh lebih, itu lebih konyol bahkan memalukan paman," balas Ireka tak mau kalah. Dengan tampang malas, bungsu Uchiha itu menoleh pada keponakannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Ini hari minggu, kau tak bisa memaksaku mengantar ke sekolah," ucap Sasuke malas. Tangannya kini mengambil segelas air putih yang tersedia di meja dekat ranjangnya, lalu meminumnya.

"Bukan sekolah tapi antar aku belanja. Sebentar lagi akan diadakan _camping, _aku harus mempersiapkan semuanya," balasnya menjelaskan. Sasuke kembali meletakan gelas yang tadi dipegannya.

"Ayahmu?"

"Sedang jalan-jalan."

"Kakak ipar?"

"Tentu saja ibu menemani ayah, mereka suami istri. Dan jangan suruh aku pergi dengan supir karena aku tidak mau!" ucapnya tegas.

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah sambil memijat keningnya. Apa-apaan Itachi itu senang-senang sendiri-ehem- berdua, sedangkan dia harus ditinggalkan bersama monster kecil ini. Dia pikir dirinya _Baby sitter? _Uh, ia tidak pernah menyangka akan melakukan pekerjaan ini. Ah tidak, ini bahkan tidak layak disebut pekerjaan karena dia tidak digajih. Benar-benar menyusahkan. Selama tinggal disini ia tidak bebas, dia juga selalu direpotkan oleh anak ini.

"Baiklah aku akan bersiap-siap," ucapnya terpaksa.

Satu kecupan singkat dipipi ia dapatkan sebagai imbalan dari sang keponakan yang kini sedang tersenyum senang kearahnya. Melihat semua tingkah itu, ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Terimakasih paman."

Ireka beranjak pergi setelah berterimakasih. Sedangkan Sasuke masih memandangnya dari kejauhan. Sekelebat pikiran aneh pun tiba-tiba muncul di otaknya.

_Seorang anak yah?_

Dan entah kenapa dia jadi mengingat satu nama. Satu nama yang masuk dalam memori otaknya sekitar tiga minggu yang lalu. Nama seorang anak yang usianya hampir sama dengan sang keponakan.

_Suuhi?_

.

.

_**The Dark Lavender Sweet Story: Run to Hinata**_

_**by**_

_**Umie solihati**_

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO, DLL**_

_**happy reading n.n**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hinata tidak pernah berpikir bahwa berjalan dengan dua orang laki-laki disebuah _Mall _akan sangat membuatnya kepayahan. Dia pikir semuanya akan berjalan normal saat dia memutuskan untuk menyetujui permintaan mereka yang ingin menemaninya berbelanja. Wanita itu berpikir dan mungkin berharap dalam hal ini keduanya bisa akur. Tapi nyatanya, mereka berdua-L dan Suuhi masih saja akan mempermasalahkan hal sepele. Apalagi saat L jaraknya dekat dengannya, Suuhi pasti akan langsung memperingatkan L sambil menarik tangan sang ibu.

_"Jika kalian terus seperti ini, lebih baik aku sendiri."_

Kalimat ancaman itu akan jadi senjata ampuh saat keduanya sudah mulai tak terkendali. Walau tak bertahan lama.

Hinata merasakan sebuah genggaman tangan di pergelangannya. Ia melihat itu L yang kini sedang menariknya ke salah satu lokasi disana. Hal itu membuat reaksi Suuhi kesal. Ia pun langsung mengikuti L dan ibunya. Saat sampai pada tempat yang L tuju, Suuhi sudah siap dengan semua umpatan yang akan dilontarkannya. Tapi itu terhenti saat tangannya juga ditarik oleh L untuk masuk ke dalam tempat berbentuk kotak.

"Mari kita berfoto," ajak L saat mereka semua sudah berada dalam ruangan yang bisa disebut _photo box _itu.

"Kau menarikku dan ibuku hanya untuk berpoto? Itu konyol, tidak mau!" tolak Suuhi keras.

"Apa Suuhi-kun tidak percaya diri karena akan berpoto denganku?"

Suuhi mengernyitkan dahi,

"Bagaimana bisa kau berkata begitu? Bahkan aku seratus kali lebih baik, dan itu kenyataan. Sudahlah, ayo bu kita pergi," ajak Suuhi sambil hendak menarik tangan ibunya. Tapi Hinata malah tak bergerak sama sekali. Tatapan bingung pun kini diberikan sang anak padanya.

"Sepertinya _photo box _bukan ide buruk." Suuhi menatap ibunya tak percaya karena sudah menyetujui ide ini. Semenatara L hanya tersenyum polos pada Suuhi yang terlihat sangat menyebalkan dimata kelam anak itu.

Mereka mulai melakukan hal itu. Poto pertama pun diambil. Hinata yang berada ditengah tersenyum kearah kamera, Suuhi masih menampakan wajah kesal sedangkan L sedikit tersenyum dengan mata yang memandang Hinata. Selanjutnya poto kedua. Kali ini, Hinata masih menatap kearah kamera dan tersenyum, sedangkan kedua laki-laki itu saling bertatapan sengit. Dan poto yang terakhir adalah poto yang cukup mengejutkan bagi Hinata. Karena dengan tiba-tiba kedua laki-laki itu mencium pipinya dari arah yang berbeda. Alhasil wajahnya kaget dan merona yang terpasang di poto yang ketiga.

"Kenapa kau mencium ibuku?" tanya Suuhi kesal sambil keluar dari tempat itu. L yang ditanya seperti itu hanya menjawab singkat.

"Karena aku suka, rasanya manis. Suuhi-kun juga tadi mencium Hinata-san," jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada hasil poto tadi. Ia bahkan tidak peduli pada Suuhi yang mulai 'memuncak'. Hinata sendiri berusaha menenangkan anaknya walau tak dapat dipungkiri wajahnya sesekali memerah karena kejadian tadi, khususnya untuk L. Bagaimanapun juga itu kan hal yang aneh mengingat posisinya dan L berbeda.

**BRUUUGGGHHHH**

Sebuah senggolan kecil mengenai bahu L. Tidak terlalu keras, tapi hal itu mengakibatkan semua poto yang tadi dipegang L jatuh. Dengan segera, Hinata berjongok untuk mengambil beberapa lembar poto itu. Diikuti dengan pria yang tadi telah menabrak L. Dia tidak berbicara, hanya membantu mengambil. Namun seketika, mata si pria itu membulat saat ia tak sengaja melihat poto yang ia pungut. Poto yang memperlihatkan seorang wanita yang sedang terkejut karena pipinya dicium dari dua arah.

"Ma-maaf tuan, potonya?" pinta Hinata pelan. Tidak ada jawaban yang terlontar namun kepala lelaki itu mendongak, untuk melihat seorang wanita yang baru saja berbicara padanya. Dan memastikan bahwa suara ini adalah suara yang dirindukannya selama sepuluh tahun. Suara lembut yang terdengar indah di telinganya.

"Hi-hinata?" gumamnya tercekat. Menatap tak percaya pada sosok wanita itu. Tak beda jauh dengan ekspresi si pria, Hinata pun juga sama. Ia kaget dan tak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan sosok lelaki yang sepuluh tahun lalu pernah membuatnya bahagia sekaligus terjebak dalam sebuah perasaan rumit dan terlarang. Sebuah perasaan yang harusnya tak boleh hadir. Namun perasaan itu malah berkembang dan tak terkendali.

Seseorang yang pernah dicintainya, dan masih.

"Paman Sasuke kenapa lama. Ah bibi Hinata, apa kabar?" ucap sebuah suara yang ternyata Ireka. Hinata dan Sasuke yang tadi berjongok pun kini perlahan sudah berdiri kembali. Mereka menatap kearah Ireka.

"I-ireka ini..." Hinata tak melanjutkan perkataannya. Dia bingung, sangat bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Ireka teman anaknya, kenapa bisa bersama Sasuke?

"Dia pamanku, Uchiha Sasuke," jelasnya pada Hinata.

_Jadi Ireka itu Uchiha? Bagaimana bisa?_

"Ibu, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Suuhi yang khawatir melihat keadaan Hinata. Wanita itu sendiri semakin gugup, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia tahu reaksinya sangat buruk, karena dari itu dengan cepat ia memberikan lembaran poto itu pada L yang sedari tadi menatap heran pada situasi ini.

"Aa, se-sepertinya aku harus ke Toilet." Setelah itu dengan cepat Hinata pergi meninggalkan mereka. Tanpa tahu sepasang mata kelam yang menatapnya sendu.

"Apa bibi Hinata masih sakit?" gumam Ireka pelan. Suuhi hanya diam tak menjawab. Ia juga heran dengan apa yang terjadi pada ibunya. Mungkinkah berhubungan denga Uchiha Sasuke? Tapi apa?

"Maaf Uchiha-san, bisa ku minta poto itu kembali?" tanya L yang berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Lelaki tampan itu menatap sebentar poto yang dipegangnya. Ada sebuah perasaan sesak menyelubungi hatinya. Setelah beberapa saat ia menyerahkannya kembali poto itu pada lelaki yang punya kantung mata dan gaya nyentrik itu.

"Kalian keluarga yang bahagia."

.

.

Berulang kali ia melihat pintu menuju keluar Toilet didepannya. Ia memegang knop pintu dengan ragu. Menatapnya penuh kekhawatiran. Keadaannya pun masih tidak ada bedanya dengan tadi. Sangat kacau dengan semua pemikiran tentang satu orang lelaki di otaknya.

_Uchiha Sasuke_

Orang itu, nama itu. Kenapa harus muncul lagi?

Tidak, ini bukan karena ia tak menginginkannya tapi ia tak boleh menginginkan nama pria itu hadir lagi dihidupnya. Dalam kisahnya apalagi hatinya. Sudah cukup sepuluh tahun yang lalu ia merusak segalanya dan sekarang ia tak boleh melakukannya lagi. Ia harus berhenti untuk egois.

Lalu ia harus bagaimana saat ia keluar dan bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi? Bagaimana ia harus bersikap? Dia bukan aktris hebat yang pandai dalam memainkan sandiwara. Dia bahkan tak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupan akan keterkejutannya tadi. Lalu harus bagaimana ia menghadapinya? Ia akan dicurigai L dan Suuhi jika bersifat seperti tadi lagi. Oh iya Suuhi, apa Sasuke sudah tahu tentangnya? Ya Tuhan... rasanya kepala Hinata akan pecah saat ini juga.

Wanita berambut panjang itu menghela nafas berat, lalu meyakinkan dirinya. Tangannya menyentuh knop pintu, lalu memutarnya. Bagaimana pun juga dia tak bisa terus bersembunyi. Ia harus keluar dan ia harap Sasuke sudah tidak ada.

Pintu terbuka, Hinata pun melangkah keluar dari Toilet. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ada sebuah tangan yang menariknya. Sedetik kemudian yang dia rasakan adalah sebuah pelukan hangat. Dekapan yang sangat erat. Hinata berontak, berusaha melepaskan rengkuhan itu. Tapi satu kalimat berhasil membuatnya berhenti.

"Aku merindukanmu, Hinata," bisiknya tepat di telinga wanita itu. Hinata tercekat. Dalam jarak sedekat ini ia bisa menghirup aroma tubuh dari lelaki itu. Aroma tubuh yang sudah lama tak di ciumnya. Ia tak perlu mendongakan kepala untuk mengetahui siapa pelaku dari hal ini.

Suaranya.

Aroma tubuhnya.

Dan kehangatan ini.

"Sa-sasuke-kun..." panggilnya pelan. Lelaki yang dipanggil tak mempedulikan panggilan itu. Ia malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Bahkan kini kepalanya semakin dalam di perpotongan leher Hinata. Menghirup harumnya tubuh yang sangat memabukannya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu," ucapnya lagi. Suaranya semakin berat. Ia menggerakan bibirnya mencium leher jenjang itu. Namun sebelum semua terlalu jauh, Hinata sudah terlebih dahulu mendorong tubuh Sasuke.

"I-ini salah. Rindu? Lucu sekali," ucap Hinata. Walau tipis, tapi Sasuke dapat melihat senyum pahit di bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau pergi?" tanya Sasuke. Matanya masih setia menatap wanita itu. Orang yang ditatap malah memalingkan wajah kearah lain. Tak sanggup melihat _onyx _kelam yang menatap _intens _dan selalu berhasil menghipnotisnya. Kesal tak dapat jawaban, Sasuke mendekati Hinata dan memojokannya di dinding. Ia memegang kedua bahu Hinata.

"Jawab dan lihat aku. Kenapa kau pergi?" Suaranya sedikit lebih tinggi dari tadi. Hinata masih terdiam. Ia pun masih mengalihkan matanya kearah lain.

"Hinata..."

Masih tak ada jawaban dan itu membuat Sasuke semakin geram. Ia bukan seorang penyabar, apalagi tentang hal ini. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia mengarahkan tangannya menyentuh dagu Hinata. Mengarahkan wajah cantik itu agar melihatnya. Tanpa meminta izin, Sasuke langsung mencium paksa bibir Hinata. Melumat kasar bibir mungil itu. Menekankan semua emosi yang kini ia rasakan lewat bibirnya.

"Hmmmpppphhhtttt..."

Sasuke semakin dalam lagi. Hinata sendiri bukannya tak mau melawan, tapi ia tak bisa. Posisinya benar-benar terkurung oleh tubuh Sasuke. Tapi ia terus berusaha. Sampai pada akhirnya ia berhasil menggigit bibir bawah pria tampan itu. Dengan segera, Hinata kembali mendorong Sasuke yang kini sedang memegangi bibirnya yang sakit. Nafas Hinata masih tersenggal-senggal karena ciuman paksa dan kasar tadi.

"Hhh... hhh..." Ia mencoba menormalkan nafasnya. Ia melihat kearah Sasuke yang hendak menghampirinya lagi.

"Be-berhenti!" cegah Hinata. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ke-kenapa melakukan ini?" tanya Hinata yang sudah berhasil mengatur nafasnya lagi. Sasuke menatapnya tajam setelah mendengar perkataan Hinata.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Kenapa kau tak menjawab? Kenapa kau pergi dariku? Siapa yang mengijinkan kau melakukan hal itu haah?" Sasuke benar-benar tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya seperti tadi. Bagaimanapun semua hal ini benar-benar membuatnya gila.

Hinata mencoba memberanikan diri menatap Sasuke. Tapi itu tak lama karena ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya lagi kesamping. Saat ini ia benar-benar tak sanggup.

"A-aku..."

Suaranya bergetar saat akan memberi jawaban.

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk bertahan."

Hening.

Suasana itulah yang kini dirasakan oleh dua insan itu. Tak ada yang berkata lagi setelah Hinata mengatakan jawabannya. Hinata terdiam, begitu pula Sasuke. Lelaki Uchiha itu tak tahu kalimat apa yang harus dikatakannya. Ia hanya menunduk memikirkan semua hal rumit ini.

"Kita sudah punya kehidupan masing-masing. Aku akan menjalani hidupku begitu juga Sasuke-kun. Aku akan berusaha bahagia dan aku harap Sasuke-kun juga begitu. Ah tidak, Sasuke-kun pasti bahagia bersama Sakura-san." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Hinata bergegas untuk pergi. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar melangkah, ia mengatakan sesuatu.

"Masa lalu? Apa menurutmu itu sebuah kesalahan?"

Pertanyaan dengan nada pahit keluar dari bibir wanita itu.

Tak ada jawaban, Sasuke masih terdiam membisu dan Hinata tahu ini akan terjadi. Tanpa berkata lagi, ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dalam keheningan dengan bermacam pikiran dan pertanyaan yang ada di otaknya.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang setelah bertemu dengan Hinata?

Mengatakan cinta? Apakah dia yakin?

Lalu kehidupan masing-masing yang Hinata sebutkan. Apa itu berhubungan dengan L dan Suuhi?

Apa dia tidak punya kesempatan?

Terakhir.

Apa benar masa lalunya dan Hinata adalah sebuah kesalahan? Lalu kenapa hatinya ingin sekali menyatakan sebuah penolakan atas pertanyaan itu.

Jawaban. Sasuke harus mencari semua jawaban akan hal itu. Dan untuk itu ia harus bertemu dan berbicara lagi pada Hinata.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**a/n: Hay-hay, maaf telat publish, kemarin-kemarin saya sakit dan itu cukup ngedrop, hhe :) . Ok ayo balas review :)**

**hiru nesaan: Aku juga suka LHina, nyahaha xD**

**ailla-ansory: Aku juga seneng banget kamu mau baca :)**

**enrique: Gimana mau ngasih tahunya, hehehe. Maaf ga bisa update kilat :)**

**hinatauchiha69: Di chapter ini mereka ketemu :)**

**Hyou Hyouichiffer: Sasu disini ga kenal Naru :)**

**Cahya LavenderHyUchiha: Umm ini sudah update maaf tidak bisa kilat :)**

**Rini Andriani Uchiga: Mungkin chapter depan konflik mereka akan di mulai :)**

**Rei Atsuko: Jawabannya ada di chapter ini :)**

**Luluk Minam Cullen: Maaf ga bisa update cepet :)**

**Renita Nee-Chan: Masih penasaran ga? :D**

**uchiha hana hime: iyah, Suuhi itu singkatan SasuHina :).**

**Terimakasih semuanya sudah sempet RnR, untuk silent reader juga :). Saya tahu cerita ini jauh dari kata sempurna tapi saya akan berusaha mengurangi segala kekurangan yang ada di cerita ini maupun cerita saya yang lain. Sekali lagi terimakasih, dan jika berminat silahkan RnR :).**


End file.
